My Darkest Desire
by crystal97
Summary: He had lost her four hundred years ago. His mate had perished in his arms. To live under the curse of the forever living, Natsu, the prince of the great kingdom of Alvarez, dwelled in his painful past for what seemed and eternity. But he sees her again, his Lucy, just as lovely as before. A lord's daughter, his darkest desire, taunting him to make her his once more. NALU Vampire Au
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: So I've been having this idea in my documents for some time. I'm sort of nervous about releasing this story on my fanfiction account because I don't know if it's any good.

The amazing aloosh-s had granted me permission to base my fic of their amazing vampire au drawings and after watching the seven deadly sins, I twisted this story a lot. I'm sorry if this isn't what you imagined aloosh-s I tried adding a bit of my own imagination into your Au.

Name: My darkest desire  
Rated: M because of dark themes, lemons in future chapters, romance, blood, etc.  
Pairing: NALU, side of ZERVIS, JERZA, GAJEEVY, GRUVIA  
Summary: He had lost her four hundred years ago. His mate had perished in his arms. To live under the curse of the forever living, Natsu, the prince of the great kingdom of Alvarez, dwelled in his painful past for what seemed and eternity. But he sees her again, his Lucy, just as lovely as before. A lord's daughter, his darkest desire, taunting him to make her his once more. NALU Vampire Au

My sin

In a great kingdom, ruled a king who was worshipped as a god. His subjects would fall to their deaths if need be for their glorious king. But the royal family had a dark secret and their seemingly perfect kingdom was fake. For the subjects were blinded by a dark power their ruler used to deceive and control them into submission. Zeref, a king of darkness and the king of Alvarez. The kingdom feared the seven deadly sins, the princes of the kingdom and their little princess and the king's most trusted advisors with the highest authority after the king, but they were a scary sight.

Forever youthful and beautiful, but eyes so cold and ruthless. They were assigned their rank by a sin that forever haunted them. For when night did fall, cruel deeds did happen and the sinners cursed by the gods would feast upon the living with no mercy or regard. The royal family was made of vampires with no regard for life, but merely seeking to entertain themselves with mortals. The leader of seven deadly sins was the dragon sin of wrath, Prince Natsu, the third youngest prince, who was to be forever haunted by the loss of his beloved and how his wrath had possessed him to kill everyone who so much as got close to his lover's body. The fox sin of greed, Prince Jellal was the oldest and was known to the royal family to have desired to gain tremendous power at the cost of the lives of many that he wanted to enslave.

The next oldest was the boar sin of gluttony, Prince Gajeel, who had killed many to quench his thirst for bloodshed and entertainment. After was the lion sin of pride, Prince Gray, who had left his mentor dead at the mountain side, his pride unwilling to accept she was a strong magic wielder. The twin princes, the goat sin of lust, Prince Sting, and the serpent sin of envy, Prince Rogue, had together killed a whole village that refused to give up things they wanted and their daughters. And finally the grizzly sin of sloth, Princess Wendy, who had had been late to stop the execution of a boy who she had blamed for taking her out of the castle at day.

Beside the sins they bore these individuals were equipped with incredible powers that were unknown to the kingdom. But one thing was for sure, whatever they desired always became theirs.

~~xXXx~~

A man stood walking back and forth in front of the throne of the king. With strange pink locks in spikes and acidic green eyes filled with anxiety, he growled almost annoyed. He seemed to be of an age of nineteen. "Will you calm down and sit, Natsu?" A voice drawled calmly from the throne. Said man turned coldly to the figure smiling down on him. Natsu glared darkly at the black haired man sitting at the throne. He was the king of Alvarez wearing black robes and a golden crown resting atop his head and looked around the age of twenty two.

"Zeref, I don't need you to tell me what to do", Natsu hissed annoyed. He wore a black suit with a long black cape draped on his shoulders and white wrist length gloves on his hands. "Little brother, you worry too much about trivial things. What is it that bothers you now?" Zeref hummed in amusement. Natsu huffed turning to look out the large glass windows with red wine drapes decorating their sides. A bright moon in the night sky illuminated his pale face as he vented out his annoyance. "I'm hungry, okay? That stupid ice princess better bring in some good prey today or I'll slaughter him for sure", the young prince sighed.

The king chuckled highly amused. It wasn't that the blood wasn't of good quality. Zeref knew well that his little brother yearned for another's blood because it is said that only the blood of a lover can quench the thirst of a vampire. "Ah, but I'm sure you simply cannot be satisfied with anyone's blood if it isn't-" he was about to finish saying before a hand grasped tightly at his neck from where the pinkette had suddenly appeared at his side. Natsu let off a dangerous aura as his eyes flickered from emerald to a bright red. "Don't you dare speak her name out of your filthy lips", the pink haired man hissed as he let go of his older brother's throat. "Such wrath worthy of your title, little brother", the king smiled softly not fazed by the bright red mark forming on his neck.

Natsu unconsciously reached to touch his neck where a small red dragon tattoo was engrained in his skin. He smacked his lips in irritation before the doors were slammed open as three males entered the scene literally dragging five girls on the floor by the hair as they yelled in fear. "My king, we have returned", the blue haired male bowed mockingly at Zeref. He looked around twenty one years old and wore a white suit with a black cloak adorning his figure. His golden eyes flickering slightly (brown eyes in vampires will be gold) then returning to his younger brother's impatient glare. "Jellal, glad to see you", Zeref grinned. "Is pinky here anxious?" the male next to Jellal mocked.

He had black hair and ice blue eyes, looking around twenty, and was grinning widely as two of the girls tried crawling away from the scene. "Shut up, Gray", Natsu could only motion distracted by his hunger. As the two girls almost reached the door they were suddenly kicked to Natsu's feet by the last of the three new figures. A man looking around twenty as well with long black hair slicked back and bright red eyes. "This is the best you offer me, Gajeel?" the pinkette tsked. "Those will do just fine", a blonde entered the scene with a playful grin. His spiked blonde hair and ice blue eyes were literally devouring the sight of the girls who trembled in fear.

"Ahh, just in time, Sting. I don't want to struggle with these tramps so do your work", Natsu yawned just wanting to eat a meal and get to his chambers. Sting leaned down to the trembling girls his eyes deeply staring into theirs. One of his many powers as the sin of lust was the power to charm others into submission. "Don't be scared, lovelies. All I want is some of your blood, is it too much to ask, darlings?" He spoke smoothly and seductively. The girls stopped their trembling and their eyes dulled as they fell in the trance. "Of course not. Anything for you, Prince Sting", they chanted in unison. Sting grinned satisfied as he bid them to stand. "Now just show me those pretty little necks of yours", the blonde muttered as the girls leaned their necks to the side.

He walked to one of them lapping at her neck with his tongue before he inserted his sharp canines into her. She gasped, but remained lifeless as he began to feed from her. Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel proceeded to do the same as Natsu tapped his foot impatiently. Jellal rolled his eyes as he let go of the girl he'd been feeding on as her body fell limp and dead to the floor. He reached one of the side tables that held wine glasses as he took four and let blood from their remaining victims pour into the four glasses. He delivered the first glass to Zeref who took it gratefully. Natsu had literally snatched his glass from Jellal's hand as he gulped hungrily.

"I shall take Wendy her meal. She is feeling ill this night", Jellal informed before giving Sting the other glass to take to Rogue. The pink haired man finished downing his glass before throwing the glass at the dead bodies. "Gray, be useful and clean this mess", Natsu sighed storming out of the room. "Stupid flame brain! I'm not your servant!" Gray yelled, but still did as told. "Funny", Zeref chuckled as he shook around the blood lazily in his glass. "Zeref, don't say anything", Gray sighed feeling his pride begin to get the best of him. "I truly do love my brothers", Zeref chuckled standing from his throne to retire to his chambers. Gray rolled his eyes, all princes knew that out of all of them, Zeref had to be the most ruthless of all. He was always observing, but when it was time to take matters into his own hands, no one was safe from him.

~~xXXx~~

When morning came, Natsu was clearly in no mood to be in the castle and so he decided for himself to set out into the town despite how much he hated being around people. He wasn't always like that. Before he lost his beloved, he was considered a very happy prince, loved by all the subjects for his easy going and amiable personality, but the pillar of his life had been his beloved who kept him always joyful and loving, but when he lost her, he changed. Refusing to be kind to anyone for someone had not spared the life of the one he loved despite his kindness and good will. So he decided he would heed to no one. He sat in his carriage looking grimly out the window as he saw his subjects wandering around the shops selling bread and jewelry and other needless things.

He felt even more depressed seeing how radiantly joyous they were and almost had an urge to send a few of them to execution just for the heck of seeing them in despair, but he simply sat back in his seat and let the ride ease him. Before when he was younger, he remembered how he faked that any form of transportation sickened him and made him have an urge to puke. He remembered pretending to be sick for the sake of having his beloved ease him as she laughed at what she called a 'cute' display on his part. The more he remembered, the more he yearned that those who had taken her life were rotting in hell.

He looked casually out the window again and he froze. His world seemed to come to a complete stop. It couldn't be. His eyes were deceiving him, but he still forced the carriage to come to a stop. He opened the curtain to the window a bit more to glance more closely and it was her! He was sure of it. The gorgeous woman in a fine pastel pink gown leaning down to pick at a red rose. Oh how that rose couldn't compare to her beauty and its red petals paled in comparison to her rosy cheeks and fair skin. Those golden brown eyes with delicate lashes that taunted him. The ash blonde locks in curls on one side of her head and was held up by a ruby stone ornament with a string of pearls hanging from it. That curvaceous body and big breasts that he had caressed and made his. It was her!

His beloved. His dark desire. His Lucy.

He felt a sudden thirst consume him. How he desired to taste what he had yearned for, for over four hundred years. She suddenly looked up and how he yearned to taste those plump and delicate pink lips. He just had to know it was her. He composed himself as he decided to confront her. The door was opened to his carriage and of course because the citizens recognized that his carriage came from the castle, they almost felt panic. Even the blonde of his affection looked curiously. He descended and neared her with unbelieving eyes. He grasped her face gently and her eyes looked straight into his. "U-uh?" he was startled out of his stupor by her voice.

He retracted his hand quickly and feigned a sheepish demeanor. "Please forgive me. I just was startled by such beauty", he said in an almost innocent manner, but his intentions were not close to pure. She in response blushed furiously and he couldn't help, but grin. He was more than sure that she was virgin and the more flustered she seemed, the more he saw of his Lucy. "I'm Prince Natsu Dragneel. Your name. I must know it", Natsu inquired with a smile. "Who wouldn't know of you? It is an honor to meet you, your majesty. I'm Lucy. Lady Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Lord Heartfilia and Mistress Heartifilia", she curtsied still red faced. He felt a thump at hearing that name.

How he loved the way it left her lips. He took her gloved hand kissing the back of it gently. "It is but a great pleasure, Lady Lucy. But please, would you honor this humble prince on an invitation to dinner at the castle?" he asked kindly and with a boyish grin. She looked startled by the invitation. "But me? At the castle, your majesty?" she said bashfully as her eyes lost contact with his. "But of course! I shall send a messenger to inform Lord Heartfilia of your whereabouts. Now shall we?" Natsu grinned almost childishly as he stretched out his arm to her. She smiled so beautifully at him as she took his arm and led her into the carriage that drove away.

"Was that really Prince Natsu Dragneel, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Sin of Wrath?! He was being so kind unlike his usual self", the man from the flower shop whispered to a nearby woman. "He must have taken an interest in her. Poor girl, she'll probably end up as entertainment for the princes", the woman shook her head feeling sympathy for Lucy.

~~xXXx~~

"So dark", Lucy commented almost sadly as they entered. Natsu was willing to indulge her as much as he could and ordered for the curtains to be opened immediately. The blonde was in awe by the intricate design of the castle once light had shone on its surfaces. The walls were of a white marble with bright red draped hanging from the huge glass windows showing a view of the kingdom down below. The blonde was marveled by the grandiosity as she neared the window taking in the sight with delight. "So much better! The view is breathtaking", she hummed before she turned to apologize quickly. "I'm sorry! You must think I'm rather strange", she muttered. "On the contrary, you are quite refreshing, Lady lucy", the pink haired man grinned at how much the same she still was after four hundred years.

For the rest of the day Natsu felt he could stare an eternity at her as she chatted quite lively with him. They had sat at the dinner table. She seemed the same, talked the same, looked the same, but he knew well his Lucy had died. Was this fate giving him a second chance to love her? She looked up suddenly at him with a bemused expression. "Am I boring you? I know I'm not very exciting, but I just felt so comfortable talking to you. You seemed sort of…familiar. But that's silly, don't you think, your majesty? We haven't met until today", she looked down trying to quiet her own speedy way of speaking. He seemed shocked that she had been having the same feeling he was.

Could it be, that Lucy's soul had been reborn? Was it that she yearned to be his again that another life had been given to her? "As I said before, Lady Lucy, your presence is quite refreshing and no I don't think it's silly. I feel the same. I feel as if we've met before", he inquired leaning in close to her face his breath ghosting over her lips. Her eyes seemed to shake as she looked at his lips. Natsu was quite tempted to simply close the distance, but refrained from doing so as he could smell her desire for him. He found it amusing that he knew that she wanted this as much as he did. He could hear her heart thumping and saw her unconsciously shiver at the intimacy. She suddenly pushed her chair back and stood abruptly.

"It was seriously a great honor to be invited here, Prince Natsu, but I must be going now", she said almost nervously an action that pleased Natsu greatly. It would make things so much easier for him. She fidgeted with her gloves as Natsu stood slowly and gave her a gentle smile. "It was very pleasant to have you around, Lady Lucy. I'm hoping we may encounter each other more often. I have taken the liberty of having a carriage escort you home", he chuckled as she looked up to him her previous discomfort gone. "It would be delightful for me as well. And thank you, Prince Natsu. I had a wonderful time. Good night", she smiled sweetly giving him a curtsy before exiting in the company of a castle servant.

Natsu led a hand to his throat. His thirst had begun to increase. Knowing his beloved had been so close made him crave her more, but he'd have to wait for the moment to savor her sweet blood and make her his. "I see then", a voice interrupted his thoughts. The startled prince looked to see the king leaning against the opposite door. The pink haired man narrowed his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Zeref", he grumbled as he went to exit the door. "Lady Lucy, is quite a fine young woman so much alike her ancestor or even better, just an identical copy. Aren't you happy, Natsu? You seemed so pleasant just moments ago. It was, how did you call it? 'refreshing'", Zeref chuckled clearly mocking his brother. "stay out of this. You are not to interfere in my love life. And here me now, you will not touch her", Natsu warned him as he finally left the room.

"Of course not, little brother. But if she interferes in my plans 'again', I might just have to eliminate her like I did 400 years ago", he smiled to himself knowing well his words fell to no one's ears but his own.

Crystal: Well there you have the first chapter. It really wasn't that good, but I really tried out this new idea.


	2. Captivated

Crystal: Well I'm glad most of you have liked the story so far and I'm hoping that all of you continue to enjoy it. Again this story idea I got from Aloosh-s's amazing Vampire au so I give credit to her. Okay so here's the next chapter!

I actually don't think she's read it yet, but hopefully one day she'll notice it!

Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy

Captivated

For the following weeks, Natsu gave any excuse to escape from the castle if only to meet Lucy when he could. Every one of her reactions to him were pleasing. From the blissful sighs to the flushed expression on her face when he was far too close to her. But his favorite expression was the one he could make her have when she desired him. It was his favorite especially when she gave off such a wondrous scent. Of course he assumed that with it being summer most women at Lucy's age would be brimming with heat, but of course only his kind and other beast could really know that fact.

How he just wanted to make her his, but he had to restrain himself until she was tied to him and he was already scheming a plan. What noble family could resist when the prince of their kingdom desired a wedlock with their daughter? He had already heard so much of Lord Heartfilia's greed and he was sure he wouldn't be denied of his proposal. After all, no one ever denied him not even God who he had already deceived by living so much as he already had. He leaned on the side of the window his emerald orbs gazing into his kingdom below, but he wasn't really looking at anything in particular.

"Flame brain, what's got you with that thoughtful expression? I didn't think you were capable of thinking", Gray snickered from behind him. Natsu's eyes slightly narrowed as he turned to face the ice powered vampire before they returned to being calm. "Look, you're lucky I'm actually in a good mood, ice princess. And yes, someone actually has me thinking", the pink haired man mumbled. Gray actually seemed shocked that Natsu had returned back to calling him such a name. He blinked a few times before taking Natsu under a head lock tapping his skull on the side.

"Are you really, flame brain?!" Gray asked almost mockingly. Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance before he heated up his body making the black haired male retract. "Ouch, idiot!" Gray whined annoyed. "If you have time to be making stupid comments, maybe you should check up on the training of the knights?" Natsu muttered sternly. "Well, _captain_ , I feel you have no room to be questioning my duties since you seem to have enough time to think. You certainly are a little ball of rage, aren't you?" ice blue eyes laughed as they looked at the pink haired male.

"But my rage does not affect me. On the other hand, sin of pride, it'd be best if you go and fulfill your duties. Or is it that you're scared that they'll become stronger than you. Will you do the same thing to them as you did with late Master Ur?" Natsu suddenly mocked, this time taking bliss in the fallen mood of his brother. "Shut up! I am stronger than any of those pests. Forget it! I'll go", Gray hissed as he began to walk away. Natsu had always been like that. He was made captain of the deadly sins because he could manipulate all of them even Jellal who was the second oldest. He was by far the strongest amongst them, however, only Zeref was immune to his ways.

Back then it had been different, he was simply made captain because of his immense strength, but when he lost Lucy he had become a whole other level of twisted and he began to use his overpowering presence and words to crush the self-esteem of his brothers so easily as to make them succumb to him. That was truly the only grace he was thankful to have received especially now that it could help him protect his soon-to-be lover better than back then. He was only ever gentle to Wendy who was far too fragile minded and sweet. Regardless of what Natsu said, she would always do what she was told, but she rarely came out of her room and was rather quiet, extremely sweet and kind, but she was ruthless when fighting or when ordered by Natsu to kill. As if someone else took over and her eyes became cold. Had you witnessed her, your blood would run cold as she literally sucked the air out from your lungs.

He smiled to himself pleased as he headed to the front door to head out to the Heartfilia estate recalling his power over the others. "Natsu-sannn~" a voice sang cheerfully and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Sting wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck lovingly. "What do you want, Sting?" Natsu questioned him. But then again Natsu was in some way affected by Sting's charming abilities and although Natsu was sometimes annoyed he would find himself also indulging him. He wasn't the goat sin of lust for nothing.

"Are you going out?" Sting whined resting his chin on his shoulder. Natsu sighed as if it hadn't been obvious that he was leaving. "I am heading towards the door, am I not?" the pink haired male questioned. "Well, yeah…but I'll be lonely, won't you stay with me, onii-chan?" Sting whispered softly into his ear trying to be both cute and seductive.

"You have an annoying way of using your powers to try and make me stay. It's kind of creepy. Anyways, I have important business to attend to. Go and charm Gray or Rogue", the pink haired prince shrugged the blond off as he headed out the door. Sting pouted before he shrugged. "I'll try Jellal today!" Sting decided skipping down the halls again.

~~xXXx~~

As soon as Natsu got to the Heartfilia Estate it was pouring yet again. He sighed heavily. He had planned to take Lucy out, but well he would save that for another time, but first he had to make sure to complete what he was intended to do. He knocked on the door a few time before a maid opened the door. Her eyes widened as she got on her knees bowing. "Welcome, Prince Natsu!" she desperately greeted him and he feigned a sweet behavior as he extended his hand to her. "Please, no need to go that far, but is Lord Heartfilia here?" he questioned with a charming smile. The maid blushed and nodded.

"Yes, please do come in", the maid bowed once more as she led him to the mansion's living room. The maid had scurried out of sight and down the hall as she knocked on the door hastily. "Did I not tell you not to disturb me!?" a voice roared as a man with dirty blonde hair opened the door. "Lord Heartfilia, forgive me, but Prince Natsu has paid you a visit", the maid apologized. The more Natsu heard her voice the more annoying she seemed. Jude Heartfilia's eyes widened as he sped his walking with a wide grin. "Ahhh, Prince Natsu, what an honor! Your Royal Highness, how may I be of service?" Jude asked as he sat across from him.

"I have a certain proposal for you, Lord Heartfilia. One that will well benefit you and I accordingly", the pink haired male smiled as he leaned forward. Jude seemed confused, but well interested in the prince's words. "And what would that be?" Jude asked suddenly as he leaned forward as well to listen to Natsu's proposal. "You see, I recall you have a daughter", Natsu began to say and he could tell the greed in Jude's eyes as they seemed to glow at the mention of his daughter.

"Oh yes! Lucy, she's a true beauty", the older man laughed and it was obvious to Natsu that this man was already selling his daughter to him. 'Scum', Natsu could only think, but kept his smile regardless.

"Yes, I've gotten acquainted with her these past few weeks. Listen, Lord Heartfilia, Lucy has completely captivated me. She's more than beautiful, she's a gorgeous woman who any man would be lucky to have her. And that is why I would like it if you were to give your daughter to me, of course, with the well-deserved reward would come from her becoming my queen. I, although amongst the youngest of the prince, have been claimed the next heir to the throne after my brother King Zeref", Natsu explained positive that he had him wrapped around his pinky.

"You want to marry my daughter?" he asked almost as if in disbelief that the prince desired his daughter. "Of course, I grow jealous by the day thinking that she could become anyone else's, but mine. I'm sure you'd be thrilled to hand her over to me, is that correct?" Natsu questioned with an amused expression. "B-But of course. I'll make preparations immediately. If you will, you may honor us to stay for dinner so that I may give the news of your engagement to both Lucy and my wife. I'll be inviting the nobles tonight for a celebration", Jude grinned widely as the pink haired male nodded accepting the invite to dinner.

~~xXXx~~

"Lady Lucy! Your father request that you report to dinner at once", another maid chirped from outside Lucy's door. "Coming!" she called out as she sprayed light perfume on her neck. She was very curious. Her father had requested that she look very nice and even seemingly bought her a gown to wear for dinner. It was a bright red hugging her waist and breast tightly from the corset top and was in a sweet heart shape and overflowed at the skirt in many layers of silk. Her hair had been arranged into a high styled half pony tail that left her long blonde locks in wavy and loose curls with a head band of rubies at her head.

She stood up looking at her reflection. It was unusual to herself in that color even the red lipstick on her lips made her seem more sensual, and she suddenly imagined what Prince Natsu would think of her dressed in that manner. She shook her head a blush covering her cheeks at her impure thoughts. She composed herself as she finally descended the steps after leaving her room. She was startled when she found Natsu sitting at the dinner table. "Ah, Lucy, my dear, come and sit yourself next to His Royal Highness! After all, he came all the way to pay you a visit! You should be grateful, he was gracious to gift you the gown you wear for this occasion", Jude laughed a little exaggeratedly.

Lucy slowly walked to take a seat and she could feel Natsu's eyes on her as she finally took a seat. "I'm so glad to see you, Lucy. You look stunning as always", he whispered as she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Your Royal Highness", she muttered bashfully still not quite used to him even after weeks of getting to know each other. Something about him just got her so happy and yet so nervous, and she didn't understand as to why. Something about him just made her enchanted by his very presence and it, at times, made her nostalgic, for what reason, she didn't understand.

They ate mostly in silence after Lucy's mother, Layla, made an entrance giving Natsu a sort of weary look. This human was intuitive and he felt she understood his desire for her daughter, but he brushed it off with an extremely polite smile. She seemed to be eased a bit as she tried making light conversation. After a while, it seemed it was getting quite a bit late. "So now that we've eaten I must inform you both that I've finally decided a suitor for Lucy", Jude stated calmly as Layla seemed taken by surprise. Lucy looked nothing but upset by the news. "But father! I've told you, I refuse any suitor!" she yelled desperate.

"Lucy! I've accepted all your tantrums on your deterrence to choose a suitor, my word is final this time!" Jude got angered as Lucy's face contorted in hurt as she sat down looking at Natsu helplessly. He seemed confused and almost hurt by her refusal, but she seemed to look at him with longing. She finally turned to her father in resignation. "And when will I meet this so called 'suitor'", she muttered. "Goodness, how clueless, child! Your suitor is Prince Natsu!" Jude sighed heavily before Lucy's eyes widened. "W-What?" Lucy muttered. "Please, a moment, if you will", Natsu motioned to Lucy as he excused both himself and Lucy from the dining room.

Lucy followed him to the living room as he held her hands in his. "I'm in love with you, Lucy! And I wanted to have us married and so I took the opportunity to ask your father for your hand, but if you don't want to, I understand. I will tell your father about it at once", the pink haired prince looked down dejectedly. Of course, he had no intention of breaking their engagement, but he had to play the nice guy. After all, he was determined to do anything to have her by his side. It was a twisted obsession or call it what you may, but he needed her. He knew the guilt would get to her and not to mention, he knew she also felt the same for him in a much purer way.

"No! I'm not displeased…I think I…also am in love with you. I thought my father had arranged another marriage that I would not desire, but I'm happy", she smiled gently at him and he couldn't help, but feel remnants of his old self come up as he returned a genuine boyish grin at her. He pulled out the box he had waited so long to finally show her. He opened it reveling the beautiful gold band with a red ruby on it. Lucy had worn it 400 years ago and it was finally returning back to its rightful place after so long.

Lucy looked down as the pink haired prince slipped off the glove on her left hand with a gentle motio0n before slipping the ring onto her finger. He took her hand in his own bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. "I can't wait for you to bare the Dragneel name, Luce", he muttered softly. She nodded, but she felt a sort of strange sensation at the way he'd phrased it as if his words meant something much more complicated than that. However Jude and Layla came out as they saw them smiling. "She has accepted", Natsu gave Jude a knowing smile.

"Wonderful, it seemed the guest are arriving and I've put the maids to hurry up with the food and drinks. A few minutes later nobles appeared to the door with their fake smiles. Of course, they were probably seething with jealousy, but as a result had to show their good wishes to remain in the Heartfilia's favor for possible future benefits. Musicians had also been invited and the pink haired male was actually quite impressed with Heartfilia's connections to the point that he was able to plan a whole engagement party in just a few hours.

However, what was most shocking was when Natsu's siblings including the King himself showed up at the door. "I'll be back, love", Natsu had whispered lovingly as he approached his 'family'. "What the hell are you doing here?" he almost hissed.

"How could we possibly miss such a momentous event in your life, my little brother", Zeref smiled lightly. However, he was mostly surprised by Wendy's presence, who was clutching onto Zeref's robes from behind him. "N-Natsu", Wendy muttered with a small smile. Natsu crouched slightly to tap her head lightly. "Hello, little princess", he grinned before rising up again to speak to Zeref. "She wanted to see you as well and the woman you were to engage to", the black haired male explained.

"Quite a surprise. The resemblance to bunny girl is shocking", Gajeel mentioned with a sly grin. "I will not discuss this with any of you", the pink haired male deadpanned. "Be calm, brother. We mean no harm in making such comments. We only worry for what kind of woman take your time from us", Rogue, the black haired prince motioned a little venomously.

"I don't need you to be envious of Lucy. You were never a match for her", Natsu sighed already overwhelmed by his brothers. "Anyways, I need you to help me out and restrain from becoming nuisances. That goes for all except Wendy."

Natsu knew he could not oppose Zeref especially right not that he felt the immense pain in his throat. His thirst was out of control now that he was so close to Lucy as he went to grasp at his throat. "Seems like you're at your limit. Shall we assist in distracting your guests? I'll be sure to make up for it with a proper celebration at the castle to make up for the time you won't enjoy this party", Zeref motioned knowingly.

"Make yourselves useful then", the emerald arises of Natsu demanded even though his will seemed resigned to accept their presence there.

Crystal: Well I finally got this chapter done. It's shorter, but I'm really working my butt off to get all my other stories update as well. Review lovelies!


End file.
